The invention relates to a multi-part plunger piston for internal combustion engines, comprising a lower piston part for receiving the gudgeon pin and an upper part, these parts resting on one another by means of an annular abutment surface on each part, and screws for bracing the two parts together, the screws passing through the annular abutment surfaces.